Naruto's Island Harem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto finds himself lost and on an island. Looking for answers he comes across a woman on the beach. Naurtoxharem.


Naruto's Island Harem

 **Author's note- It's been a while since I last posted something, I have been more busy as of late. But I had some time and wrote this. It's somewhat random but it's smut. This will have rather short chapters. Sum it up Naruto finds himself on an island with several women from several different universes.**

 **The Harem- Lara Croft- Bayonetta**

 **Anarchy Reigns- Sasha Ivanoff- Mathilda- Ai Rin- Fei Rin- Rin Rin**

 **Naruto- Ino Anko**

 **Borderlands- Mad Moxxi**

 **Left 4 Dead- Zoey**

 **One Piece- Nami- Robin- Like I said random.**

It was a currently late in Konoha, the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky. Currently in the market district Naruto walked through the silent and lifeless streets of Konoha in the night. He had just finished a long and intense day of training getting a good workout, he had spent most of his day training, now ready for a good night's rest. Walking a few more of the desolate streets, quickly he arrived at his apartment building, walking up the several flights of stairs to his floor. Reaching his apartment door he grabbed his keys from his front pocket and opened the door walking into the room. He placed his keys on top of a cabinet and walked straight over to his bedroom ready to sleep, reaching his bed he plopped down. Instantly when his body hit the bed he fell to sleep ready for another day of intense training.

The next morning-

Naruto slowly awoke, feeling hot and uncomfortable, he gradually flickered his eyes open, hearing the sound of waves crashing against a beach. The sounds of seagulls could be heard squawking in the air and his head felt hot and his body weak. He felt his back wasn't against anything soft, nor was the rest of his body, feeling quite uncomfortable. He felt an ocean breeze against his face and instantly his eyes opened wide finding the bright blue sky above him. For a split second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Sitting up and looking around he saw he wasn't in his room, anything but, but on a sandy beach, the bright blue ocean before him for miles. He sat up stunned and confused. _What!_ He looked off in every direction seeing no one, only a jungle behind him and the ocean in front of him. Standing up on his two feet he was confused as ever. He took a look in every direction and saw he was indeed alone and on an island.

"Hello?" He asked and received no answer. He was more confused then ever, trying to figure this out in his head, remembering he fell asleep in his bed the previous night before, but that was it. _What, how can I be on an island?_ He stood there for a moment taking this all in. With no explanation, he knew standing around would not answer any of his many question's so he picked a direction and began walking.

He began walking down the beach trying to figure where he was. For minutes on end he walked, the waves of the ocean to his right, crashing against the sand and a luscious, beautiful green jungle to his left, with the bright sun baring down on him. For minutes he walked and walked still finding no answers. He was about to stop when he saw off in the distance what looked to be someone lying in the sand, the distance too great for Naruto to see the person clearly. He quickly picked up his pace finally seeing someone, although the person was in the sand not moving.

Getting closer he saw it was a woman in the sand and picked up the pace, his feet pressing down into the sand harder. Quickly reaching her, he found the woman lying on the ground, face up with her eyes closed. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail with light pale skin and was wearing tight brown short shorts with a tight brown armless shirt, that exposed much of her chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. The woman slowly opened her eyes and arose from the sand just as Naruto. She was confused and lost. Once on her feet she looked around in every direction trying to get her baring, only seeing the bright blue ocean and the jungle. She looked back at Naruto being somewhat nervous and questioning.

"Who are you?... Where are we?" She asked quickly.

"I have no idea." Naruto responded.

"What. What do you mean?" She replied.

"I'm guessing you just awoke same as I. I have no idea where we are, or why I'm here." He explained. She took a second to wrap her head around this, being as confused as Naruto.

"So you awoke here?" She asked.

"Yea I was asleep in my bed and when I awoke, I was here on this beach, having no idea how or why. I was hoping you could have explained this." Naruto said.

"Well that makes two of us." She replied as she lowered her guard. Before she could say another word, suddenly the woman felt intense pain running though her body, she grabbed her head in pain then dropped down to her hands and knees.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My head." She said in pain as she fell over on the ground. He quickly rushed over to her aid kneeling down beside her, checking her over. Suddenly he to felt great pain coursing through his body. It ran from his fingertips, to his chest and to his head, a feeling he never felt before, excruciating pain running through his veins and he was unable to cope. With it coursing through him, he fell to his side unable to look over the woman to see if she was ok. With his back against the sand and his eyes looking into the sky, his entire body pulsing with pain, his eyes slowly closed, his body limp, passing out in the sand.

Ten minutes later-

Naruto coughed several times as he came to. Opening his eyes he found the same bright blue sky above him and heard the same sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Looking over he saw the woman from before still on the ground passed out. _Great I was hoping all of this was a dream._ Slowly the blonde stood up from the sand, the pain had dissipated and he felt good as new. Standing up he walked over to the woman. Kneeling down beside her, he checked her body for any wounds, quickly finding none. Placing his palm against her forehead, he felt she was perfectly fine and healthy, being stumped. He sat down in the sand for a moment, thinking what he should do.

He did not know her but he knew he couldn't leave her here in the sun, the heat baring down on her. _Can't leave her in this heat._ Naruto stood up and grabbed her limp body wrapping his arm under her torso and pulled her up on to her feet, then he lifted her up over his shoulders. With her on his back he walked toward the jungle looking for a suitable place to make camp, not knowing what awaited him. He walked of the beach and into the jungle passing many of the trees and plants. Reaching the jungle he was stunned to see it was filled with beautiful exotic lush trees and bright plants he had never seen. As he walked he took in the sight before him, he could hear birds chirping and gazed over the plants. He continued walking carrying the passed out woman on his back traveling further into the unknown jungle.

Minutes later-

Naruto had been searching for his destination, he had been walking passing several exotic lush trees while the heat was unbearable. He hoped to find a place soon to make camp. Passing several more large trees he finally saw off in the distance what looked to be a small dark cave. With a sigh of relief he walked towards the cave, reaching it he gently laid the woman down against the entrance. He took a moment checking her to see if she was ok. Once he checked her he stood up and walked to the cave's entrance. With a look back at the woman he walked into the dark cave making sure nothing already occupied it. He took his time silently walking in the dark, deeper and deeper into the desolate cave. Quickly he reached the end, finding no life, finally finding some shelter.

An Hour later-

The woman slowly flickered her eyes open hearing the sound of crackling from a fire. She felt warm and comfortable. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself in a cave. Looking over to the side she found a bright fire in a small fire pit and the yellow haired man from before sitting before it. Looking around the cave was small and the fire lit the entire rocky cave up, making it warm.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up. Naruto looked over and smiled seeing the woman up and awake.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, I was starting to worry." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, after you passed out I felt so much pain and I fell to the ground and when I awoke I was still on the beach and you were still out. I couldn't leave you out in the sun so I found this cave and I brought you here." He explained.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Around an hour." He answered.

"An hour? I was passed out for an hour." She said mad with herself. The woman gradually stood up feeling no more pain, walking over to the fire.

"Do you feel ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I think." She replied.

"Here, I found some food, it's not much but it's something." He said as he held out a fruit. She took the food and sat down at the fire, opposite to Naruto.

"Thanks, and I really appreciate you not leaving me and bringing me here." She said.

"Don't mention it, I wasn't goanna leave you out with the sun baring down on you." He said as he took a bite of his food. Lara also took a bite, wondering where she was.

"I never had a proper time to intrude myself, I'm Lara." She said.

"I'm Naruto." He replied.

"I would say It's nice to meet you but in our situation." She said and Naruto smiled.

"You too, I'm just glad I'm not out here alone." He stated.

"Me too. So Naruto any idea where we might be?" She asked as she took another bite of her food.

"Not a clue, but I walked some of the island, it seems wherever we are this island is rather huge." He answered.

"This all seems so strange." She said.

"I know and that pain from before was something I've never felt, and this island has plants I've never seen, it all seems wrong." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean." She replied also feeling the same way. The two continued to eat the fruit sitting by the fire.

"I'm goanna go further inland and hope to find some civilization, I don't have high hopes but I have to try. I didn't travel too far from this cave, I didn't want to leave you alone." He said.

"Alright. Well there's no use for me sitting here all day, have to make myself useful." She stated.

"You sure, you did just get back up, you need your rest." He stated.

"Don't worry about me, I've handled worst then this." She said as she stood up and began stretching her arms, then her legs, getting more limber.

"Alright then, I walked most of the beach and found nothing, we shouldn't venture to far, were running out of daylight." Naruto stated, looking out of the cave seeing the sun near the horizon.

"Sounds good." She replied.

The two finished the food, standing up and walking to the cave's entrance Lara could immediately see the luscious jungle filled with bright exotic plants even she had never witnessed. The forest was a luscious jungle filled with several different kinds of colorful trees blocking the view before her, Lara needed a moment to take in the beauty before her.

"Your right, I've never seen plants like these." She stated, stunned.

"I know there strange looking aren't they." He said and she nodded.

"Which way Naruto?" She asked.

"This way." He stated, and walked away from the cave and down a dirt path, Lara behind him. The two walked a path for several minutes passing nothing but trees and greenery, the only sound that could be heard was of birds.

"Did you see any signs of civilization?" She asked as they continued walking.

"No, nothing, I was walking on the beach for some time and saw no one." He replied. As the two walked deeper and deeper into the thick jungle Lara heard a noise stopping dead in her tracks.

"Wait." She stated causing Naruto to stop and look back.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking back at her.

"I hear something, coming from over there." She replied pointing towards a clearing several feet away from the two, Naruto nodded. The two followed the noise walking further though the jungle through several tall bushes, lightly pressing their feet down on the jungle floor, being silent, while passing several trees. The two walked past a large tree and stopped when they could see a woman lying on the ground in a clearing.

 **Author's note- Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
